What Does Blue Want to Build?
What Does Blue Want to Build? is the 86th episode of Season 6 from Barney & Friends. It is a remake of "I Can Be A Homebuilder, Let's Build Together and I'm a Builder!". Plot Sean Abel build a Domino Contraption with a Squid Hopper, When Barney the Dinosaur is Trying to do Anything, BJ, Tried to Tell Himself, He wants to be a Friend, BJ tells Sean Abel wear a Tool Belt in the Long Pants. Stories: Beauty and the Beast Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Chip * Curtis * Kristen * Kim * Jeff * Jill * Keesha * Hannah * Danny * * * Stephen * Emily * Robert * Cody * Kelly * * Sean Abel * * * * * * * Stella the Storyteller * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Beautiful Day # Sailing Out Over the Ocean # Wonderful Words of Life # Why? # The More We Work Together # Castles So High # # This is the House that Jack Built # # # # # That's a Home to Me # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood # The Construction Song # Try and Try Again # The More We Work Together (reprise) # I Love You Trivia * Chip wears the same clothes from A Royal Welcome. And a short hair. * Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from What a World We Share. And a pony tail. * Kim wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a long hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Jill wears the same clothes from How Does Your Garden Grow?. And a little long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from A Little' Mother Goose. And a long hair. * Hannah wear the same clothes from Try It You'll Like It!. And a long hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from . And a short hair. * * * Stephen wear the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Barney's Super Singing Circus. And a long hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. * Cody wears the same clothes from Barney's Great Adventure. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * * Sean Abel wears the same red t shirt and the same long pants with a belt with the hardware tools and the wrist hand with a green watch. And a short hair. * * * * * * * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Christmas Star". * * When the child kid say "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says". the sound clip is taken from "My Family and Me". * During "It's a Beautiful Day". Kids & Sean Abel vocal was taken from "Barney's Adventure Bus". * During "Why?" Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kids & Sean Abel vocal was taken from "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". * * At the end of the Barney doll with a Tink's Contraption. * This group (Jeff, Jill and Danny) also appeared in July is Camp Northland, Excellent Exercise and Rack, Shack and Benny. with Kim, Stephen, Keesha and Robert. * This group (Robert, Emily, Danny and Kim) also appeared in Safety First! and Seven Days A Week. * This group (Chip, Kristen and Robert) also appeared in Barney's Adventure Bus and The Goose Lay Golden Eggs. with Keesha and Jeff. * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "A Sunny, Snowy Day!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Good Job!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Stick with Imagination". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "It's Home to Me!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "You've Got To Have Art!". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Snack Time!". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also heard in "Count Me In!". * The musical arrangments used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Night Before Christmas". * During "I Love You", Stephen, Curtis, Kristen, Sean Abel, Emily, Robert and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Keesha, Jill, Chip, Kim, Danny and Kelly are on Barney's left. Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation